Boys of Fudomine
by Amona
Summary: ShinjiKamio. When the prodigy of Fudomine gets provoked he might strike back, though not in a way his teammate had anticipated.


Disclaimer:  
  
Prince of tennis isn't mine and neither are the characters, though I doubt you had expected that.^^  
  
Boys of Fudomine  
  
ta da ta da tun tun tun. ta da ta da tun tun tun  
  
Everyone was so used to Akira Kamio bringing his disc man with him to training that no one looked up. Some of them were slightly annoyed by how loud he hummed the music, but they didn't mention it. After all he was one of the best tennis players of Fudomine.  
  
"Up and down the dike 30 times," Tachibana ordered. It was the last order of the day and the result was several sighs. The dike went up many yards and it was very tiring to have to run up the why would he bother? That was just pointless and a waste of.. Oh, they were running already, he had to catch up. Kamio hadn't even heard the command, but simply followed the others when they sprinted away  
  
After having reached the top eighteen times, Kamio started running next to his quiet team member. They seemed to be opposites and actually were in many ways. Where Kamio was quick to anger, Shinji seemed to have a mood that never changed. But there were some things they had in common. They hated losing and were very devoted to improving their tennis skills. Their friendship was a simple one. They sought each other's company a lot, even after school. Not that they did anything special, besides playing tennis occasionally. Most of the time they just hung.  
  
"Hey, Shinji. Slowing down already?" Kamio said teasingly. Shinji said nothing, merely quickened his pace just a tad. They ran like this, already more than one time up and down the dike ahead of the rest of the team. After a while Kamio started to zigzag in front of Shinji and he looked back with a grin. Most people would believe it didn't hinder the darken-haired player in the least. But Kamio knew Shinji and the slight gritting of teeth told him he was annoyed.  
  
"Come on, turtle. I am covering thrice the distance you do," he said, making even bigger zigzags in front of him. Kamio made a step aside for a freshman, which looked slightly panicked when they almost clashed.  
  
They continued like this, Kamio just in front of his teammate, swinging from side to side over the sandy road up the dike. Many people would already have lost balance trying to evade Kamio's erratic movements in front of them. When he slowed down on purpose so that he almost bumped into him, Shinji felt the urge to give him a hard push. But he knew Kamio was quick enough to be able to evade it if he tried.  
  
"You can't even catch me, ha ha ha." Shinji bit his lip. Kamio could really get under his skin at times and this was one such occasion. He was clearly taunting him with his inability to overtake him and his frustration grew.  
  
"You can go home when you're finished," Tachibana yelled. A few people stopped running immediately, which meant they had been quicker than the rest. But Kamio and Shinji continued, now running on top of the dike and going down over the grass, further away from their training field into the park.  
  
Sweat streamed down Kamio's face but he still had energy. The setting sun reflected in the drops of moist that made it's way from his chin down his elegant neck, a sight that was not missed by his pursuer. Slender legs carried him on in an even tempo as he continued to tease his teammate with insults. He slowed down, giving Shinji the illusion he could catch him, but quickly speeded up when he tried. The next time he did this Shinji jumped forward, reaching out, but grabbing only air. Kamio was already several feet in front of him again.  
  
"Ah ah! With a pace like that you'll never overtake me,' the redhead yelled over his shoulder, while shaking his index finger at him. Shinji continued his chase, getting more frustrated by the second. Kamio's moves seemed random, but after watching him closely Shinji began to notice there was a rough pattern in them, which repeated every few minutes. After watching him for a while longer, he made ready to strike. Kamio moved to the left now and he jumped forward suddenly, not left, but slightly to the right. His hands grabbed Kamio's shoulders and the redhead let out a surprised yelp. Falling forward because of Shinji's push, he landed against a bush. Branches cut in his face and he quickly tried to get up. But all he could do was turn around and move back into the grass before Shinji sat down on top of his waist, pinning his arms next to his face. The chase had left both of them breathless and they glared at each other, panting.  
  
Shinji held his wrists tightly against the ground, feeling elated after all the frustration of having to catch such a quick and provoking prey. Kamio's hair shifted out of his eyes as he struggled against his grip. The continued resistance made Shinji want to submit the twisting boy beneath him. He bowed down quickly and bit him in his lips. Kamio let out a surprised gasp, which gave Shinji the opportunity to trust his tongue past parted lips. Kamio's lips were soft and it was warm inside his mouth. The redhead's eyes widened when Shinji now gently caressed his tongue with his own. When he didn't respond after a few moments, Shinji broke the kiss and stood up.  
  
"See ya." For a small moment Kamio remained on the floor, shocked and angry. Then he jumped up and ran after Shinji. He grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him back against a tree. Harshly he took his chin in his hands and made him meet his own lips. He felt insulted by what Shinji's aggressiveness before and wanted to pay him back. Like a child hitting another after being hit himself. Shinji answered the rough movements of Kamio's tongue inside him. But that didn't seem to please the redhead. He squeezed Shinji's chin more forcefully until he stopped moving at all. Still when he finally broke away he was still annoyed by not feeling like he had regained the upper hand.  
  
"You!" Kamio's eyes sparkled while he looked at his friend. Shinji calmly met his gaze and didn't say anything, which only made Kamio angrier.  
  
"You bastard!" He had not screamed those words or Shinji suddenly grabbed him and tore his T-shirt at his collar. Before Kamio could do anything he was bitten in the now exposed skin of his shoulder. Furious Kamio tried to escape his grasp, but he put his foot behind his and pushed him. Kamio tripped and only Shinji's hand prevented him from falling too roughly. He prevented Shinji from pinning him down a second time by sitting on his knees quickly. Both of them sat opposite each other like that, resembling cats anticipating an attack. Kamio moved forward first, trying to tear the other's blouse as well, but Shinji had expected this and hit his hands away just in time.  
  
"You told me you were quick, doesn't seem like it," Shinji mumbled and the other boy bit his lip angrily. Still there was something about his own anger that Kamio didn't recognize. Yes, he always wants to win struggles to protect his pride and feel superior. Never like this, never to possess. Their breathing increased even more in their attempts to pin the other down. Shinji's hands now shot forward, but Kamio grabbed them. Their fingers entwined. They tried to push each other down, but neither succeeded. Their faces came closer and automatically they started kissing again, creating just another territory where their battle was fought. Just when Kamio wanted o let out a frustrated growl Shinji suddenly stopped his struggling and allowed Kamio to push him down on the grass.  
  
Not knowing what to do with this sudden power, Kamio hovered above him hesitating, with one knee between his legs and one next to his thighs. Shinji's hot breathing tickled his neck and made him feel feverish. The feeling of his friend's body heaving against him enticed him even more and he started gliding a hand over his face carefully. His finger went over a cheek, through his smooth hair and then over Shinji's soft, still wet lips.  
  
He didn't have to take this time and this gave him a new responsibility. Kamio placed his lips on his almost timidly now. Shinji nipped at his tongue and moved up his hand to caress the strands of red hair behind his ears. It was strange how natural this all felt, like everything they did together. Placing his elbow next to Shinji's head Kamio deepened the kiss, desire washing over him by the closeness of their bodies pressed together like this.  
  
The sound of a dog barking made him sit up shocked. It was followed by the calling of the owner; who was summoning the animal to return to her. Shinji stood up calmly, pulling him up before the woman could walk into him kneeling behind the bush.  
  
"Let's play at the street courts," Shinji said nonchalantly. Still dazed by what had happened Kamio followed him meekly. But something had changed that day, if only that they now had an extra pastime they could indulge in. The extra bruises and occasional odd spots on the skin round their neck made their other team mates get interested in street tennis, as it made them believe the going there had to be pretty tough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tachibana was pleased with all the extra training his team members did. Though he was not quite so happy with the fact that two of them sometimes didn't hear his orders during practice. And the only thing he could do was scream louder when their eyes fixed on each other once again during practice, holding threats and promises.  
  
The end.  
  
It was a little strange writing about them as they unfortunately don't have so much spotlight as the Seigaku darlings. But I felt a sudden rush of love for these two pretty guys, who are rarely seen without the other. Liked this story? Didn't? Hope you'll tell me.  
  
Amona. 


End file.
